Family Fourtunes
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Nekozawwa has placed a curse on the host club! Changing them into their family roles. How will they resolve this dilemma? Now with Tamaki being 30, and Kyouya a 29 year old woman! Not to mention what their children are like!
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki Suou's loud scream rippled through the Fujioka apartment. He jumped to his feet off of the double bed, his wide, lavender eyes staring shocked at the lump which was rolled up in the bundle of bedsheets. The lump moved, sighing slightly as a curvy figure arose. Long, dark hair draped across round shoulders, as silver eyes glared deathly at the blond. Tamaki gulped, looking at teenage boy who sat infront of him. Well, he wasn't a teenager anymore, or apparently a boy either.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya Ootori growled as he glared evily at the french man's horrified face. Strange. He looked different. His slender face was coated in a thin bristle of stubble, and he looked ever so slightly older. The ebony haired 'boy' tilted his head, a tad confused. That's when 'he' gazed down, at the two 'objects' that edged 'his' vision, "What...the...fu...?" Kyouya's placid tone was cut off by another high pitched squeal, as Haruhi Fujioka burst through the bedroom doors. Her unuasually small frame, dressed in a pink nightie, with snoopy adourned on the chest. She blinked at the two 'males' with wide, brown eyes, confusion slapped across her heart shaped face. She gazed her eyes from Tamaki to Kyouya, then back again.

"Senpais?!" Haruhi squeaked, in a suddenly higher pitched voice. She had the appearence of a child, and Tamaki had the imagery of a man. And Kyouya...he looked...he was a woman. Haruhi's jaw hit the floor, along with Tamaki's. Kyouya blinked, he was slightly pissed off however, due to the fact that Tamaki and Haruhi kept their original genders, yet he had been turned into a female. Whoch was highly innapropriate. Another yelp echoed through the bedroom as two, identical, child like twins hurtled through the open door.

"Hikaru...Kaoru?" Tamaki gulped as the two, red haired eleven year olds gazed unbelieveably at eachother and the rest of the group. Their amber eyes, flickered wide beneath barely blinking eyelashes, as they held onto eachother's arms for support, as to not pass out from shock.

"What the hell happened to us?" The twin's shouted in union as they fell to the cream, coloured sofa. Haruhi sank down besides them, her wide brown eyes squeezing shut, as she repeatedly told herself it was all just a dream. Karou wrapped his small arms around his brother's shoulder's, and squeezed him close, as Hikaru placed his hands on the younger twin's waist. Tamaki was practically hyperventilating as he breathed deeply into a pillow case. Kyouya could only gawp at the scene that rolled out infront of his eyes. Just then, a high wail filled the air as a small, cherub faced baby, toddled into the room on his two, petite feet. Everyone gasped as they looked down at the door frame, dark, blond hair, chocolate brown eyes.

"Honey-senpai?!" The rest of the group gasped as the small baby blinked up at them through watery, brown eyes. He rubbed them with his tiny, balled fist and pouted up at the group, before bursting into tears again. Haruhi was about to rush over to him, when he was scooped up by a pair of long, slender arms. The group blinked. A teenage boy, with dark, black hair that spiked at the back, and sat fringed at the front, with scarlett highlights cradled the toddler to his waist. Honey stopped crying and blinked up into azure eyes, that were covered slightly by the dyed fringe. Mori stared placidly, but warmly down at the toddler who beamed back, before snuggling his head into the teen's _'My Chemical Romance' _T-shirt.

"Takashi..." The baby cooed, as he clutched his small fingers around the eyeliner wearing, gothic teen's necks, pressing his round face into his collar. Mori held the baby tight, asthough he was some worldly possesion, that he had no intent of giving up. Honey slowly fluttered his eyes shut, as he fell asleep against the goth.

The group exchanged horrified glances... what the hell was going on?!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi sighed as she took a long sip of the steaming, hot chocolate. Inhaling, the sweet arouma as her eyes fell across the other members of the host club. Kyouya sat across the breakfast table, 'his' onyx eyes watching Tamaki silently with onyx eyes. The Host Club king was looking at his reflection in a hand mirror, and prodding at his bristly chin with slender fingers. Honey sat on Mori's lap, his fingers still clutched onto the teen for comfort, his small head buried in his black t-shirt and his legs crossed against Mori's skin, tight, ripped jeans, which ahd a metal chain draped across the belt, with s kull on the end. He had no idea where the clothes had come from, he just woke up in them. Karou leaned forward in his chair, his older brother joining as they rested their elbows on the table.

"We need to figure out what happened to us..." Hikaru sighed as he blew a strand of red hair from his face, his amber eyes slanted slightly. Kaoru nodded in agreement as he reached for a cup of hot chocolate. As his fingers touched the china, he hissed, pulling his hand away immediately. Hikaru gasped, sweeping his brother's hand up with his own and inspecting the burn. Haruhi could have sworn she saw sparkles eradicating from the scene, she blinked as Tamaki slapped his hands wither side of his stubbled cheeks.

"God, you're kids and you still put on the brotherly love act!" The blond shouted in horror, his face draining slightly as Hikaru leant forward, taking his brother's finger in his mouth, and sucking it gently. Kyouya rolled 'his' eyes and stood up abrubtly, coughing gently as everyone turned their attention towards 'him'.

"Look," The now long haired 'boy' said firmly as he placed 'his' slightly longer fingers flat on the table, his palms pressing against the marble, "If we want to figure out what happened to us, we have to retrace our steps. Try to remember what happened last night..."

The hosts exchanged glances, blinking lightly as Kyouya sighed. Dropping his hands besides his hourglass figure, that was now dressed in a slightly tight, school shirt and slacks. Giving 'him' the sort of, tomboyish womanly look that seemed fashionable lately. He just wished he wasn't a female in the first place. Tamaki tilted his head to the side and frowned, his lavender eyes trailing across Kyouya's figure. The shadow prince cocked an eyebrow.

"You should wear a dress..." The blond man beamed, his ivory teeth flashing as love hearts surrounded him. Tamaki closed his eyes, his inner mind theatre picturing the newly feminine Kyouya wearing a pink maid's outift, trimmed with white lace, then a bunny rabbitt...then a police woman, complete with black mini skirt and revealing, blue shirt that had about two buttons done up.

Kyouya glared as he smacked 'his' slender hand around the blond's dumbstruck head. Tamaki hissed as he rubbed the back of his neck, a red mark forming where Kyouya's hand had hit the golden skin. The blond pouted slightly, his lavender eyes sparkling slightly as Kyouya's expression sofetened at that charming, puppy dog look. 'He' shook his head, trying to rid 'himself' of the light flush which swept across 'his' newly, heart shaped face. Kyouya sunk to the wooden chair in defeat, his long, ebony hair falling limply beneath 'his' round shoulders.

"You guys," Haruhi spoke finally, feeling slightly sick at the conversation that was happening, "We need to try and remember last night..."

The group turned their attention towards the girl, who seemed pretty inteligent for someone around the age of ten. It seemed they all kept their personalities. Hikaru leant to the side on his balled fist, his brother mirroring this as their eyes turned to mere slits in concerntration.

"We were at the host club..." Hikaru began, his amber eyes opening in sudden realisation as Karou clicked his slender fingers. The older twin's mouth opened slightly.

"Yeah!" Tamaki exclaimed, butting in on the twin's explanation. The host club king stood, his lavender eyes sparkling under the florescent lighting of the kitchen, "We were having a halloween party...and...it was all going fine. Before...before Nekozawa kidnapped Haruhi whilst she was changing." The words rolled from Tamaki's tongue asthough he had just woken up from a coma, and got amnesia, before suddenly remembering it all, "We went to save her...and in the struggle...you two broke a load of priceless cat figures..." His eyes gazed widely over at the twins, who blinked back with equally wide eyes.

"He muttered something in a foreign tonuge..." Kyouya said placidly, his onyx eyes wide beneath thin crystal frames, "I recognised some of it, but their was soo much noise...I could only make out a few words."

Haruhi rose an eyebrow as the males leant forward in their seats, their eyes wide as dinner plates, aniticipatingly awaiting for an answer to the burning question.

"He said..." Kyouya continued, "Something about family fortunes...and transforming positions of bloodlines..."

"You mean...like relations. Like siblings and stuff?" Hikaru said, his voice higher than usual. Karou looked at him, worry in his amber eyes. Honey blinked open his brown eyes and yawned softly.

"So we're related now..." The toddler's voice was high pitched and sounded excactly like Honey-senpai's normal one. The group blinked, unbelieved at the toddler's verbal skills, "Ne, Takashi?" He looked up at slightly wide, azure eyes which were covered by black and crimson bangs. Mori blinked before nodding softly, realising the truth about what had happened to them. Tamaki gulped slightly, as he looked down at shaking fingers, noticing the golden band which wrapped around his left hand's ring finger, it's inscription reading: '_Love always'_. Kyouya felt his head lighten as he gripped for the breakfast table, his onyx eyes barely blinking down at the identical band which sat around his perfectly manicured ring finger.

"We're..." Tamaki swallowed, his throat crackling slightly as Kyouya stared widely into lavender orbs.

"Married." The brunnette finished, his onyx eyes bigger than dinner plates, as his face drained of all possible colour. Tamaki slapped a hand across his mouth, gasping loudly as his fingers hit the stubble. Haruhi gazed her eyes across the group's horrified faces before speaking.

"And we're your children..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was relatively late into the day, and the hosts were still sat around the breakfast table, discussing about what they were going to do. Kyouya had come up with a plan to tell their school and customers that they had gone to a trip in Europe and told their families the same. It was lucky that Haruhi's real father had gone to her aunt's house for the month.

"What are we gonna do about Nekozawwa?" Hikaru spoke up as he took a sip of his mango smoothie. Karou nodded and leant back in his chair, feeling quite numb seeing asthough they had been sitting their for seven hours. Honey was busy playing on the kitchen floor with his bun-bun, a gothic Mori sitting, crossed legged infront of him on the cold tiles. The blond smiled brightly up at the teen who stared placidly back down at him, a hint of a smile in his azure eyes that were brimmed with black eyeliner.

"We, shall make him suffer in everyway possible..." Kyouya spoke coldly, a small smirk playing evily on his lips, a hint of venom in his voice. Haruhi felt her skin crawl slightly as she shook her head.

"We need to get the cure off him," The brown haired girl said, her auburn eyes lit up suddenly as she leant forward on her elbows, "The anual ball is on Saturday. We can get him there."

"But won't people recognise us?" Kaoru asked, as he tilted his head to the side, Hikaru mirrored this. Haruhi smiled slightly, nodding her head.

"It's a black and white, masked ball." Haruhi explained, "No-one will recognise us!" She stood up abrubtly, a huge grin across her features. The twins smirked at eachother before standing up with her.

"My daughter's a genuis!" Tamaki squealed as he enveloped the girl in a tight hug, leaving her with barely any air to breathe. Haruhi gasped as she patted the blond man on his back, signalling him for to release her. Tamaki let go of the girl, a huge, gleaming smile still spread across his features,"But what do we do until then?"

Kyouya smiled slightly as his eyes lit up.

"We change our identities. We will be a group of tourists from France!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya sighed as he got into the silver 4x4 that the club had rented for a safari theme that was suppossed to happen that week. But due to the...inconviniances, they could use it for more helpful things due to the current situation. Such as, grocery shopping. Kyouya sat down in the passenger seat, next to a freshly shaved Tamaki, who had blotches of blood stained tissues on his chin. The ebony haired 'boy' rolled his onyx eyes and allowed the 'children' to strap thereselves in. Mori was helping strap Honey into the baby seat that used to be Haruhi's when she was a child, her real father seemed to like to keep worthless junk that reminded him of his oh-so girly-daughter...

"Hurry up." Kyouya said firmly as Mori finished buckling the last strap of the booster seat, the 'emo' teen grunted slightly before shifting into the seat inbetween Haruhi and Honey. Hikaru a Kaoru sat opposite them, their backs to Kyouya and Tamaki. Said blond man smiled in the rearview mirror, supposedly at his own good looks before pulling out of the private parking lot and heading down the road. Haruhi sighed and looked out the window, buildings and trees swept passed like colourful blurs as she felt her eyelashes flutter shut slowly, she hadn't slept in a while.

"We're here!" Tamaki's loud voice chimed as he turned off the ignition. Haruhi blinked her brown eyes open, taking in the sight of a supermarket's parking lot. The group got out of the car and shut the doors. Haruhi stumbled out after them, rubbing her large, chocolate eyes. The store was relatively big, with large floor to ceiling windows and a automatic enterance. Kyouya made his way over to the line of shopping carts which sat outside the store, he received a few head turns from passing males, and disgusted looks from their girlfriends and wives. Tamaki rushed up behind the attractive 'female' and gripped onto the handle of the cart, clasping his own fingers around Kyouya's. The ebony haired boy glared evily at the blond who smiled nervously back, "We have to make it look convincing!"

Kyouya sighed in disgust as the rest of the hosts scurried behind them, Honey clasping tight onto Mori's larger fingers, toddling far behind the rest. Hikaru and Kaoru had devlish smirks across their childish features and Haruhi was still yawning loudly.

The bright florescent lighting of the store almost blinded Haruhi's sleepy eyes as they entered. Rows of shelves stacked up the aisle, and busy shoppers were scurrying around in their clusters. Families, couples and old people scattered across the store, going about their everyday lives. Tamaki's beaming smile was almost as blinding as the lights as his purple eyes sparkled with joy.

"Isn't this great!" He squealed, digging his nails into Kyouya's hand, causing the brunnette to hiss in pain. Tamaki decided to ignore this and continued squeezing Kyouya's fingers, "We're just like a real family!" Love hearts seemed to eradicate the blond who skipped merrily down the aisle, tugging Kyouya along with him. Haruhi followed behind along with Mori and Honey. However, Karou and Hikaru snuck off behind their 'parents' backs, up to mischeif probably.

"Ooh look!" The hyper active blond man screamed as he dragged Kyouya up to a shelf of suffed animals. Haruhi sighed and followed behind, her brown eyes yawning. She blinked up at the black, beady eyes of many plush toys and cocked an eyebrow, why on earth would they sell toys in a grocery store? Well, they were red bears most of them, holding massive hearts that read: Happy Valentines. Oh right, it was Valentines day. Tamaki's smile practically lit up the store, even if that was possible due to the fact it was lit up anyway. A few people passing by had to stop and watch the strange family, their expressions confused.

"Why hello there!" A man's voice echoed in Tamaki's ear as he spun around, his face taking the apperance of someone who had just been hit with a shovel. He blinked at the camera that was shoved directly infront of his and Kyouya's view. A short, tanned man with slick black hair stood next to the couple, a cheesy grin on his face as he held up a microphone to his lips, "I'm Nishimura Hikinzo! We're making a clip show about valentines day, and we were wondering if you would comment on what you couples like to do to celebrate this special day!"

Tamaki blinked before a hug smile cracked across his features. Kyouya glared evily at the blond who draped a slender arm around 'his' shoulder, hugging him in the process.

"I am Tama... ermm Christophe Suoutes, and I come from France. This is my wife, Antoinette and as french people we believe love is the only thing that makes life worth living. Love is a beautiful thing, that catches us all in it's net's!" Tamaki beamed into the camera lens. Nishimura smiled back at the man and 'wife' who continuted to throw death glares at Tamaki.

"Awww," The slick television presenter smiled, "That's sooo sweet. Now, would you care to kiss to show us how much you really love, love?!"

Kyouya's jaw hit the ground, possibly shattering a few teeth on the way. Tamaki's smile dropped slightly, as his lavender eyes sparkled with confusion. Haruhi stood away from the cameras, her brown eyes watching the so called Nishimura and camera man. Strange, they looked awfully fammiliar, and she could have sworn she saw a strand of red hair through that blond which the camera man had. And that camera didn't look very proffesional either.

Tamaki gulped as he looked into Kyouya's glaring onyx eyes. He leant forward, mentally kicking himself before whispering an apology to the ebony haired 'boy' who growled evily at the blond. Tamaki took a deep breath and leant closer, his face merley inches apart from Kyouya's still, glaring one. That was when Nishimura and the camera man burst out into a fit of giggles. Tamaki blinked as he turned away from Kyouya, looking at the two red haired twins that lay sprawled across the floor, their hands clutching their stomachs and tears streaming down their faces.

Kyouya glared evily at the twins who's wigs were abandoned on the tiles, their fake mustaches along with them. Tamaki frowned, realising that it was a massive joke as he stormed over to the twins and pulled them up by their ears.

"That's it!" The blond host club king shouted, "You little Baka's! You're staying with me!" And with that, Tamaki chained both twin's hands to the shopping cart with a pair of handcuffs that sat on a shelf labelled: Halloween Costumes. Hikaru and Karou wiped their tears of joy with their free hands and blinked up at Tamaki who frowned down at them.

"Hey!" They both yelled, "You can't do this!" Hikaru stomped his feet against the blue tiles, his brother mirroring his actions. Haruhi sighed and rolled her brown orbs, trailing off, away from the group and into another aisle. The group remained squabbling loudly, not noticing that she had gone.

Haruhi made her way out into the open car park, inhaling the chilly air as she shut her eyes. That's when she felt it. A large hand flew across her mouth as strong arms enveloped around her tiny body, dragging her off into the shadows. Haruhi's scream was muffled by the attacker's cupped hand and she felt the point of an object jab into her back. She gulped, the sheer horror of being kidnapped settling in her queasy stomach.

Haruhi winced as she felt her defensless body being pushed into a black limo, a thin smile, smirking beneath a dark hood. Haruhi furrowed her brow, recognising those dark, yet hansome features. Her brown eyes softenned as she realised the object that was jabbing into her back was actually Beezlenef, the cat puppet that belonged to none other than Nekozawa.

"Fujioka-san." The boy's voice was soft and gentle as he took down his hood, revealing the hansome face which layed within. His light blue eyes were sparkling with what looked like concern, as he placed a gentle hand on Haruhi's small shoulder.

"Nekozawa-senpai?!" Haruhi gulped, her voice slightly annoyed at the fact that he made her think that she was going to die. She blinked up wide eyed at the blond haired teen who stared softly down at her.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Nekozawa apologized as he leant back in the leather seat, his blue eyes softening slightly. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow as he reached into his pocket, taking out a small bottle about the size of his little finger, "I never meant for the curse to affect you Haru...Fujioka-san. Here, drink this and you'll turn back to normal."

"What about the host club?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side as Nekozawa blinked, "They need to change back too."

"What?!" The blond teen exclaimed, taken aback by the girl's statement, "Why do you even like them anyway, Haruhi-san? Their all a bunch of phonies."

Haruhi fornwed at this statement and sat up, her fingers clenching slightly at the leather seat. She shook her head.

"They're not phonies," She said, "They have personalitites, they just have to act infront of the customers. I mean, look at me, I have to pretend to be a boy when around the girls, but when host club hours are over, I can act normal." She smiled slightly, trying to convince the teen she knew had a heart of gold. Nekozawa deadpanned and shook his head.

"No, their just trying to keep you in their club, like a little toy." The blond boy said as he brushed a slender finger across Haruhi's small face. She blinked, "If you were in my club, you would be treated like a queen, a dark, mysterious, beautiful queen!"

Haruhi sighed and tapped the blond's hand away.

"Let me out," she ordered firmly as Nekozawa leant back in his chair, allowing the girl access to the limo door. He smirked slightly, redrawing his hood on his head.

"Fine," He spoke coldly, "But you'll be sorry. If you don't find a cure by midnight on Saturday...then you'll stay like this forever...have fun."

Haruhi groaned as she heard the cackling of Nekozawa'a laugh fade off with the wheels of the limo. She made her way back over to the enterance of the supermarket, where a very panicked looking Tamaki stood, with a relatively calm looking Kyouya.

"Haruhi...? HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over to the girl, squeezing her tightly to his chest, "Oh my precious daughter...where were you?"

"I went to get some fresh air..." Haruhi gasped, as the arms enveloped her tight. She rolled her large brown orbs.

She had no intention of telling the hosts what happened. After all, she did refuse the chance to change back, as it would be unfair on the others. But that's because Haruhi was a genreally nice person.

"It's Friday," Kyouya noted as he pulled into the apartment building's parking lot, "We have to get plan what we're going to do tommorow..." And with that, he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"You spin me right round, baby right round!" Tamaki's voice lulled through the Fujioka apartment as he admired his own reflection in the full length mirror, "Like a record, baby right round, round, round!" He grinned at the purple suit that the twins reffered to as a pimp suit. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of the double bed, his onxy eyes framed with thick, black lashes and a satin, crimson dress draped around his feminine figure.

"Tamaki, please..." Kyouya groaned in annoyance, rubbing his temples. Tamaki spun on his heel like a model on the catwalk, his golden hair flowing by some invisible wind. Kyouya deadpanned, his eyes blinking. Haruhi sighed and sunk her chin into her hands, her brown eyes rolling.

"Hurry up Tamaki-senpai!" She moaned, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. She was wearing a black, sleevless dress, a thin pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. In her hair, she wore a pink and black, lace bow. Hikaru and Kaoru sat opposite her, their heads rested against white pillows. They were dressed in identical, powder blue suits. Honey was sitting, his back against the wall and his small legs crossed, he was dressed in a light pink dinner jacket and white pants, he looked truly adorable. Mori, was of course wearing an all black outfit with a emo trade mark red tie, (super hot!).

"Okay, I'm done!" And with that, Tamaki placed the black mask up to his eyes and grinned, throwing his hand in the air and singing, theatrically, "The phantom of the op-e-ra is nooow!" He giggled, as Honey clapped his chubby little hands. Kyouya felt a smirk prick on his lips as Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. Haruhi rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips as she stood. Putting her own black and pink mask on. Hikaru and Karou followed and put their black eyes masks on.

"It's revenge time!" Hikaru squealed happily, high fiving his younger twin.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Ouran main ballroom was packed to the brim with masked students, black and white decorations poured over the ceilings as guests poured in dressed in noir and blanc, light hearted chattering and dancing echoed through the room as clasical music drifted from the violnists. Tamaki smiled as he burst through the grand wooden doors, his family close behind him as the room spun to see this oddly dressed family. Tamaki smirked, tilting his head back and chuckling, the lighting reflected the gems on his mask.

"Black and White ball?!" He announced proudly to the room, various parents and younger children were also there, "I guesse we didn't get the memo!" He skipped forward, tugging Kyouya along by his curved figure, his hands clasping tightly on his waist. Kyouya glared evily at the blond. He was sure that if contact lenses could flash, these would be blinding by now. Haruhi, Mori the twins and Honey kept behind the pair, their embarrassed expressions hidden by large masks. Tamaki began to mingle with various guests, completely abandoning the fact that he was meant to be around thirty years old and he was flirting with underage school girls. Kyouya rolled his eyes, feeling a slight hint of something strange inside his chest. He shrugged it off, noting it down as just an irritation from the bra he was trying to get used to wearing. He lifted himself up from his seat and swept over to Tamaki, garbbing him by his sleeve and dragging him off towards the rest of the host club. A few teenage girls were squealing over baby Honey, and a few known goth girls stared dreamily at Mori who was doing his best to keep his distance.

"We need to find Nekozawa!" Kyouya growled through gritted teeth, his onyx eyes glaring at Tamaki who waved merrily to another girl who blushed. Kyouya wacked the blond around his head with the palm of his hand, his face frowning. Tamaki hissed, "For gods sakes Tamaki, pay afreakingtention!" His voice hushed slightly as he leant in to whisper to the group, "Look, Nekowaza is probably in the dark magic club, so we might aswell not linger around much longer. We have to reverse this stupid spell!"

----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Nekozawa let out a small sigh as he traced his fingers around the bottle of antidote. The image of Haruhi looking weak and helpless in his head. He tilted his head to the side, his crystal blue eyes blinking through a black hood. His ears pricked up to the sound of hushed whispering, a woman's voice that had a hint of a certain Ootori boy. Nekozawa stood up, making his way silently over to the closet, the antidote clasped in his slender palm tightly as he shut the door behind him.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the blond man who tugged furiously at the door handels of Nekozawa's 'lair'. The brunnette smacked Tamaki round his stupid head and scowled.

"You idiot, he's going to hear us..." Kyouya looked around the hallway, his eyes widening beneath a black mask, "Where the hell are they?!"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck, his lavender eyes blinking like the lens of a camera. He pouted slightly, confused by where their children had gone to.

"Oh crap!" He smacked his forehead, "Those little Baka's have abandoned us haven't they!" Tamaki proceeded to sob as he threw his arms around Kyouya's shoulders, burying his face in the brunnette's neck. Kyouya clenched his teeth and patted the man away quite forcefully as the door to Nekozawa's 'lair' opened. A small girl, with huge brown eyes hidden by a sparkling mask smiled at them. Tamaki turned to face her, his lips still pouting, but his eyes bright with realisation.

"Haruhi...! How did you get inside?" Tamaki pulled the small girl into a tight hug. Haruhi gasped, trying to breathe the air which had denied her at least fifteen times that day. Damn Tamaki, and his damn hugs. Haruhi smiled nervously as he released her, catching her breath.

"Through the host club..." She explained, gesturing her hand towards a door in the corner of Nekozawa's lair, "Apparently, there's a secret passage way... which is kind of creepy when you think about it..." She trailed her eyes down to the floor, her mind filling with disturbing thoughts.

"Where is everyone?" Kyouya asked, tilting his head to the side. Tamaki blinked, his lips puckering into a confused look. Haruhi gazed up from her feet her face blank.

"Th...they were right...here!" She scratched her head confusingly, and looked around the room. Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, we can find them later. First of all we need to find that damn Nekozawa..."

As if by magic, a loud voice boomed through the room in a twisted smirk. A dark hooded figure shifted from the closet, a cat puppet on his hand. Tamaki trembled in fear, hiding behind Kyouya like a scared puppy. Nekozawa grinned evily, shifting over towards Haruhi and placing a slender hand on her soft cheek.

"You called?" He smirked as Haruhi frowned up at him. Tamaki glared evily at the black magic club's owner, fire in his purple eyes, "Such a beautiful young girl, you would make a fabulous bride..."

Tamaki's jaw dropped as he tried to step forward, Kyouya held out his arm to stop him.

"Peadofile! Leave my daughter alone!" The blond man spat through gritted teeth as Nekozawa looked up from Haruhi's face, his own face smiling. Kyouya rolled his eyes behind a dark mask.

"Nekozawa-kun. If you would please just hand over the antidote, and we will spare you a less embarassing punishment." His voice was like that of a head mistresses. Firm and strict. Nekozawa chuckled, enveloping his arms around Haruhi's small shoulders, gripping her tightly. She clenched her teeth, struggling to break free of his arms.

"I shall give you the antiodote..." He slipped his fingers out from his robe pocket, the small bottle of antiodote in his slender fingers, he reached out but snatched is back into his palm just as Kyouya was going to take it from him, "But...you must give me something first."

Kyouya's eyes glared.

"What?" He growled.

"Haruhi..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouya locked his onyx eyes with pools of clear blue. Haruhi's jaw hit the floor as she felt her small body being restrained by Nekozawa's robed arm. She glared evily up at him through large, brown orbs. Tamaki gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth before shooting daggers at his fellow blond.

"You cat loving, twisted emo freak!" Tamaki practically screamed as he lurched forward, Kyouya shot our his hands and gripped tightly onto the man's shoulders, tugging his body back towards himself. Tamaki growled under his breath, his violet eyes still glaring evily at Nekozawa, "Give me back my daughter!"

Kyouya slapped his slender fingers over Tamaki's mouth, causing the blond to muffle into his hand angrily. The dark haired woman leant forward, his lips next to Tamaki's ear as he whispered harshly.

"Shut up you baka. You're going to loose Haruhi and the antidote if you don't zip your stupid mouth." He released Tamaki's shoulders and pushed him to the side. Kyouya stepped forward, his long black hair swaying beneath his shoulders as he clenched his knuckles. Tamaki folded his arms across his chest and pouted, his eyes still boring into Nekozawa.

"You really don't want to get on the bad side of an Ootori, do you Nekozawa-kun?" Kyouya spoke firmly, his contacts flashing in the dim candle light. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow, the tightness of Nekozawa's arm strengthened as he stepped backwards, dragging her with him, "I don't think my guards would be very happy to hear about this."

"I don't think your guards would be able to believe any of this, Ootori-kun." Nekozawa smirked evily beneath his dark hood. Kyouya clenched his jaw slightly, his onyx eyes staying cool. Kyouya bowed his head slightly, his eyes smirking beneath strands of black hair.

"Don't be so sure of that..."

Suddenly, a heard of Ootori guards burst through the secret passage way and pointed their guns at Nekozawa who's blue eyes widened with fear. He gulped, releasing Haruhi instantly and sending her crashing into Tamaki's arms. She shook her head and looked up into violet eyes, a smile across her lips. Tamaki smiled back, nervously. Kyouya glowered seriously at Nekozawa, his arms folded across his chest as he glanced slightly over at Tamaki and Haruhi, a hint of something in his grey eyes. He mentally kicked himself and returned his gaze towards Nekozawa.

"The antidote?"

Nekozawa glared before sighing in defeat, he slipped the antidote from his robe pocket and chucked it over to Kyouya who caught it easily.

"Very well... we'll be on our ways." Kyouya turned and smiled, the presence of Nekozawa trembling made him smirk evily, "Oh yes, and guards...take care of him."

Tamaki scattered out of the room, a huge grin across his stubbly face as he threw his arms around Kyouya and tackled him to the floor, glomping him tightly. Haruhi rose her eyebrows and caught the antidote which flew from Kyouya's grip due to the tackling.

"Oh Kyouya! You got the antidote, and you saved our precious daughter!" Tamaki grinned widely, his purple eyes squeezing tight as he smoshed his cheek against the brunnette who looked absoloutely petrified. Tamaki brushed his lips across Kyouya's cheek repeatedly, kissing him forcefully. Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck embarasingly and sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "Oh Kyouya, you're soo freaking clever! Ooh I love you, I love you!" Tamaki practically squeezed the flesh out of Kyouya's cheeks as he cupped them tightly with his fingers and kissed him happily on his lips. Kyouya's eyes widened as he forced the blond away from himself.

"Jesus, get off me Tamaki." He stood up and brushed himself down. The blond grinned up stupidly, his violet eyes half lidded in a dazed smile. Kyouya felt a tingling sensation his lips, but ignored it. Haruhi was biting her bottom lip and staring at the floor, her face bright red with either embarasment or jealousy. Kyouya couldn't quite tell.

"You're blushing!" Tamaki teased, giving Kyouya a lopsided grin. The Ootori rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Don't be soo stupid..." Kyouya spoke calmly, trying to stop his voice from cracking. Tamaki grinned and flopped his arm around Kyouya's shoulders pulling him in a tight embrace.

"You know..." Tamaki purred, his face buried in Kyouya's shoulder, "I much preffered you as a boy."

Haruhi was looking up now, her brown eyes wide and her ears trying to pick up the words which made Kyouya's face flush red. She coughed slightly and the two adults turned towards her, Tamaki's arms still draped across Kyouya's neck. Haruhi shook the bottle in her hand.

"Ahem, not to interupt the love scene or anything..." She smiled slightly, "But shouldn't we go and find the rest of the group."

Tamaki nodded.

They found the twins busily performing a brotherly love act infront of a group of posh critics from a world famous resturaunt.

"Hikaru..." Karou blushed as he gazed away from his brother's face. Hikaru cupped his twin's cheek and pulled him into his view.

"Don't say such awful things Kaoru, you know you're the only important person to me..." He stared down in those deep amber eyes which resembled his own. Karou's cheeks flared pink as the adult's jaws hit the ground. A few of their daughters swooned.

"Hikaru...Karou!" Kyouya's voice rung through the ballroom as he hurriedly rushed over to the twins. The critics rose their eyebrows and watched gobsmacked as the twins were dragged away by Kyouya. They were near the grand staircase and Tamaki was busy scolding the twins when a small, scruffy haired, baby toddled up to them. His blond hair sat across his brown eyes as he stumbled to see. Haruhi caught the small boy in her arms and brushed the hair from his eyes. He had something black and smudged around his eyes, sort of like eyeliner.

"Honey-senpai?"

"Look, I'm like Takashi!" He grinned broadly, his cherub like features had a certain darkness to them due to the makeup. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow.

"Where is Mori-senpai?" She asked, scratching the top of her head as her eyes gazed around the dancefloor. Honey tugged on her dress and she looked down at him.

"He's near the punch bowl, he looked pretty embarrassed. This boy and girl were fighting infront of him..."

The group gasped and hurringly rushed over to the other side of the room. A teenage girl with light brown hair was practically screaming at a dark haired boy, who was equally shouting back. Mori stood next to them, a sort of : Caught criminal look on his face. The boy who was shouting at the girl looked very feminine, his dark eyes rimmed with eyeliner and his tihgt, black jeans looked extremely uncomftarble. The girl on the other hand looked very masculine, her eyes alos rimmed with piles of eyeliner.

"You whore...Takashi said he would dance with me!" The girl screamed, pushing her fellow emo. The boy glared and pushed her back.

"Shut up you liar...he hasn't even spoken to you...let alone kissed you. He kissed me...he made out with me!" The boy retaliated, causing the host club's jaws to hit the ground. The two emo's glared at eachother as Haruhi stared wide eyed at Mori as if to say : "Is this true." Mori smiled nervously and nodded back.

"You man ho!" The girl shouted, slapping the boy around his face. He gasped and slapped her back, resulting in a cat fight on the floor. Kyouya rolled his eyes and stormed over to Mori and dragged him by his wrist over towards the group.

"I expected more from you, Mori-senpai." Tamaki scolded, in a fatherly like way, which even made the twins roll their eyes. The group stepped past the cat fight, and Haruhi could have sworn she heard the boy shout out Mori's name. The club reached the carpark and Kyouya grabbed the bottle from Haruhi's hand, he took a sip and passed it to Tamaki who did the same. They passed it around until none was left. Kyouya inspected the bottle.

"Will take 24 hours to take affect... Oh god damn it..."

--------------------------------------------

The morning sun glittered through the white curtains as Kyouya rolled in the cool sheets, he blinked open his onyx eyes, taking in the blurred image of a teenage Tamaki. Kyouya sighed in relief and crawled out of the covers, making his way over to the french windows and looking out into the green garden. Strange. It felt very cold. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow and looked down, he was definetely a boy...but why the hell was he naked. He trailed his eyes across the room and towards the king sized bed. His jaw practically snapped from his face.

Why the hell was Tamaki naked?!


End file.
